What Was Once Forgotten
by ChocoholicDiabetic1412
Summary: June never knew what her life was like before 15 years ago having lost her memories but a strange Cybertronian pod may be the start of figuring who she and Jack used to be. Rated T for fighting.
1. Chapter 1: Changes

What Was Once Forgotten

I do not own Transformers or any of their characters, this is set after season 3 episode 4.

 **[Chapter edited for most mistakes on 17/07/2016]**

"Talking"

" _Thinking_ "

::Comms::

 **Flashback**

 _ **Dreams**_

" **Bumblebee talking** "

{Telepathy}

* * *

Chapter 1: Changes

 _ **Start Dream**_

 _ **Colours blurred across her vision consisting of greens, whites, greys, purples and black which all danced across her eyes but they were hazy, never remaining still long enough to make out what the shapes actually were, she tried to lift her head up but the effort to do so only made dark spots appear so she stopped trying.**_

 _ **She could also hear faint whispers, people were talking to her but she could make out what was being said so she strained her ears as much as she could trying to listen to the voices.**_

 _ **"… We're going to get you and Jay out of here before he comes" a deep voice told her soothingly, the voice was familiar and seemed to belong to the shape that was mainly grey, black and some small amounts of purple but no matter how hard she tried she could not match a face to the voice, it was as if there was something blocking her memory.**_

 _ **"What about her mate? Don't you think we should wait for him to come?" Another voice questioned but this one was lighter and had a female quality to it, it belonged to the white and light green blob on the other side of the first voice.**_

 _ **"I'm afraid darling that if we wait for him then we will all die" something brushed across her check softly "At least this way they will survive and with luck he may be able to find them"**_

 _ **In the background she could hear banging against metal not that far away from where she was lying down and angry shouts that was rising in volume every minute, she couldn't hear what was being said behind whatever was blocking their entrance.**_

 _ **"Is everything operational?" The female voice said as a green see through material descended on her connecting to the walls of whatever she was laying down in with a loud hiss.**_

 _ **"Everything is 100% operational, they'll update Jay's frame every time he is ready for the update" the male voice reassured the other but there was a roaring noise that was increasing and drowning out the noises from behind the metal blocking them.**_

 _ **The green and white blob placed something on the screen, most likely her hand "Know that we love you sweetie and Jay... and were doing this to protect you both" she sobbed out, blue liquid fell on the glass separating the two.**_

 _ **By now the roaring had increased to a crescendo and she couldn't see the two people who had been talking to her, a booming noise could be heard before she blacked out completely.**_

 _ **End dream**_

* * *

June woke up with a start like she did most nights. Those dreams had plagued her for as long as she could remember so she hardly got a decent sleep, especially now that the Autobots where in her life, the dreams just got more and more frequent like they were trying to tell her something but never giving her enough clues to figure it out, looking at the alarm clock at the side of her bed she noticed it was nearly seven o'clock so she decided that she might as well get up anyway seeing as she wasn't likely to get back to sleep. Getting out of the grey single bed she made her way over to a silver wardrobe that housed her clothes.

After the attack on Darkmount, June and Jack had been living near the Autobots with June taking up the job as one of the base's nurses. She also helped Ratchet when he needed it while Jasper was still not liveable until the debris of Darkmount was cleared away.

Deciding to wear a pair of tight, dark blue jeans along with a purple vest with black ankle length boots and a black cardigan (As it was her day off) she made her way over to her bathroom to have a quick shower and put her dark hair into a low pony before heading out of her room to make herself and Jack some breakfast.

Jack's room was only across from her own room as they lived in a three story building for the medical staff and their families if they wished to stay on base with them. Currently, there was six medical staff along with their families, including herself and Jack, while the other two members were on break due to one having a baby while the other was attending a funeral.

There was already a fully stocked kitchen available with multiple items of food so that they could make whatever they liked. It looked like a mixture of a school canteen with the kitchen separated by a countertop and five circular tables in the canteen part.

As soon as she had finished making some scrambled egg on toast and two cups of coffee, Jack walked through the doorway while rubbing his eyes sleepily and wearing his usual attire of a dark grey t-shirt with a long sleeved top underneath, dark blue loose jeans along with black and white converse. His raven black hair was damp from the shower and he was dragging his feet like a zombie until he came to one of the many circular tables to eat at. He then proceeded to flop onto one of the many metal chairs surrounding it.

Placing one of the plates and cups in front of him, along with a knife and fork, she messed with his slightly wet hair while saying "Morning sleepyhead. Did you sleep okay?"

"No I didn't. I had a weird dream but it's different than from the usual ones" he mumbled out tiredly, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration while she sat down opposite him with her own food and drink.

"Well, how about you tell me about your dream and I'll tell you mine" she said to her son. After talking to Jack one night when he was little and asking her if it was normal to have the same dream over and over again, she realised that the dreams were oddly similar to one another. So every time she and Jack had a dream, they would converse with each other to see if they could decipher them but it only added to more questions.

"Well, it started out normal. I'm in the arms of a white, black and green being but I can't see their features so whether it's male or female I don't know but whoever it is, they're murmuring stuff into my ears, but it's too quiet to tell what gender they are, along with strange cooing noises that oddly sounds familiar lately. As you know, that's normally on a loop until I wake up but today, it continued on. This time, I saw a giant grey mass come from the side of the one holding me. Whoever was holding me gently placed me into their arms where they continued to rock me while they talked. This voice sounded deep, like it belonged to a man and it lulled me to sleep and then I woke up. It's strange though, it's like I've heard that specific voice lately but I don't know where from" he finished with a sigh, rubbing his face in exhaustion from both a lack of sleep and probably trying to remember the information.

June placed her hand on his when he placed it on the table "Don't worry sweetie, we'll figure it out one day"

He nodded at her while taking a few forkfuls of his breakfast before asking "So what about your dream?"

She retracted her hand so that she continue with eating her own breakfast "Mine is similar to how it normally starts but this time, I can hear what is being said, it's not just moving figures and blinking lights" she said, trying to remember every single detail dream.

"What did they say? I know there's normally two in yours" Jack questioned then took a sip of his coffee, leaning closer towards her so that he could catch every detail of the dream.

"Well the first person to talk was a man and I didn't catch what he said at first but he did say after 'We're going to get you and Jay out of here before he comes' after that, his voice is a swapped for female's who asked him 'What about her mate? Don't you think we should wait for him to come?'"

"Mate?" Jack interrupted, his brows furrowed in confusion "As in a friend?"

"Could be" she continued on with her dream, telling Jack every single thing about it. By the end of it, each of them had finished their food and Jack took them over to the sink to clean up.

"We're not getting any closer to our figuring out our past mum" he said, looking down in sadness. She walked up to him and pulled him in to a hug, using her slightly taller height to her advantage "We will, I promise you we will" she vowed. Pulling away from the embrace, she said "How about we spend the day with the Bots? That will cheer you up a bit"

He nodded in agreement before collecting anything else they might need for later. By the time they left the building, it was 8 o'clock but even if most of the Autobots where in recharge, one of them was usually awake. It was normally out of Ratchet, Ultra Magnus or Optimus so it did not matter if they left a bit early on her day of0f.

Fifteen minutes later and they were already at the base for the Autobots. It was just a regular silver building with the letter E on it, it was both large enough to fit a groundbridge in and a place for Ratchet to treat the Bots. Heading through the human size door, they could see that it was the orange and white frame of the Autobot medic at the terminal today while Ultra Magnus was off to the side, looking at datapads as he stood tall and imposing over them with a stern frown on his silver faceplates. June couldn't tell if that was his normal face or if he got stuck like that because she never saw him with any other expressions.

Ratchet seemed to be completely focused on whatever he had found on the green screen, humming in though with his arms crossed while staring intently at the screen.

"Morning Ratchet, Ultra Magnus" June called up to the two bots.

Ratchet jumped slightly in surprise then looked down at the human who had moved closer to him "What are you doing here this early June? Aren't you on a break?" He asked the nurse. He then noticed Jack, who had already climbed up the yellow catwalk and out of the way of any oncoming Cybertronian peds "I thought younglings were supposed to recharge for longer on the weekends" he said in slight irritation. He wasn't fooling anyone though. They all knew that he had a soft spot for the kids (Even Miko) but he would deny the accusation to anyone vehemently.

"We couldn't really sleep so we thought we come and hang out with you guys" Jack replied from where he was now leaning on the yellow rails of the catwalk, looking at the screen of his phone.

The hanger doors suddenly opened for the rest of the Autobots to enter. The black and yellow Scout came in next to the dark blue and yellow frame of Smokescreen. After them was the giant, dark green frame of Bulkhead along with his white, green and red Wrecker buddy Wheeljack. His two katanas secured on his back and his signature green grenade at his side. The final members of the team came next, that being of the small dark, blue femme Arcee and the Bot that towered over them all (Especially with his new upgrades), Optimus Prime. The light reflecting off his deep red and dark blue frame.

The Autobot leader looked at each of the two humans, his faceplate a mask so that his emotions were hidden at this time "Good morning Nurse Darby, Jackson. Did you have a pleasant recharge?" He asked them, his deep voice causing an echo around the building.

"We couldn't really sleep so we came here early to see you guys" Jack replied, still looking at his phone "By the way. Raf can't make it today but Miko will still be coming if you pick her up later" Jack told the Cybertronians while putting away his phone.

Bumblebee let out a few sad beeps which Arcee translated for them to "How come?"

"His family are going out for the day to celebrate Father's Day"

All the Bots looked at the teen in confusion before Smokescreen asked "What's Father's Day?"

June wasn't surprised that they didn't know (Being from a different planet, they would have different customs than earthlings) so she described the event for them "Father's Day occurs on the third Sunday of June where fathers are honoured by their children. There is also a similar event for mothers that happens on the second Sunday of May"

Ultra Magnus had finally put down the datapad in his servos, turning towards the humans for the first time since they had got there and addressed June "A father is the human equivalent of a Sire is it not Nurse Darby?"

June had been taking a few lessons from Ratchet on both Cybertronian anatomy as well as its history so she knew a few terms and was therefore, not confused when Ultra Magnus asked her that question "That's right" she told him while she climbed up to the catwalk to join her son.

"If that's true, then why is Jack not celebrating? I know Miko's Sire lives in Japan but we've never heard anything about Jack's Sire" Smokescreen asked which also got the others to realise that he was right. Neither June nor Jack had ever once mentioned anything about Jack's mech creator.

Jack shrugged his shoulders "Well, I don't know who my dad is so I don't celebrate it like how Miko and Raf do. We normally go to the cemetery to place some flowers on grandpa's grave but with Jasper as it is, we can't really get there to do so"

"So you have no idea who your Sire is?" Wheeljack asked to which Jack just nodded in confirmation. The Autobots all had frowns on their faceplates but it was Ratchet, having looked away from his monitor, who asked the obvious question that came with that statement "Surely June remembers who your Father was?"

"Sorry Ratchet but I don't even remember my real name let alone who Jack's father is" she said sadly with Jack placing his arm around her shoulders in a comforting manner.

"Wait, so June isn't your name?" Bulkhead queried, looking very confused as were all the other Bots.

"June Darby is not my real name and Jack's isn't either" she sighed before continuing her story seeing the questioning looks they were giving her "About 15 years ago, I turned up on the outskirts of Jasper with Jack in my arms and no memories. We were lucky enough that an old couple called the Darby's, who had no children, took us in and gave us names. We've been living in Jasper ever since"

There was total silence in the base once she had finished, each of the Autobots looking at her with different emotions from surprise to sadness and a bit of pity.

"So you remember nothing?" Smokescreen asked her with remorse tinging his voice.

She closed her eyes before she responded to him "The only thing I remember is that Jack's real name began with a J and that's it" she felt that there was no point in telling them about their dreams. It wasn't relevant and it would just complicate things.

"I am sorry for your loss June" Optimus apologised suddenly which caused her to open her eyes in surprise. Looking at him, she knew that he had felt the same when he lost his own memory. Even if it was shorter than her own, he at least had an idea of what she was feeling.

She smiled at him reassuringly "It's not your fault Optimus and it's all in the past. I might want to remember what I've forgotten but I'm thankful for the memories I have made since then"

He accepted that answer and then made his way over towards Ratchet who had turned his attention back towards the monitor and was typing furiously on the keyboard. Everyone else focusing on the conversation as well "Have you found something old friend?"

Without looking away from the screen, he responded with "I was scanning the surrounding area of Darkmount in case any Decepticons decided to try and salvage anything from it when something appeared. I had decided to expand the radius of the scan and found an unknown signal 100 kilometres from our old base" this time he looked at Optimus when he said "A Cybertronian signal"

"Could it be something from Darkmount?"

"Impossible. It's too far away from the crash site to come from there but the destruction may be why were able to find it now" from where June was standing, she could see that Ratchet pulled up some schematics of something while the rest of the Autobots made their way to stand around Ratchet, getting a better look at the screen.

"The tremors from when Darkmount's debris landed may have been enough to cause rockslides large enough that it uncovered something"

"Would the Decepticons be able to receive the same signal?" Ultra Magnus queried.

"Not likely. Whatever it is, it's using a signal from Cybertron's Golden Age. I was only able to find it because I was looking at all the frequencies, not just a specific one" Ratchet concluded.

After hearing this, Optimus then commanded "Arcee, Bumblebee, Smokescreen, Ratchet and I will scout it out. Whatever it is may be damaged and your expertise would be beneficial in this situation old friend" looking towards the last three members, he said "Wheeljack, Bulkhead and Ultra Magnus shall remain behind in case of an emergency" there was a combined shouts of "Sir, yes sir" and "Sure thing boss Bot"

"Optimus, if I'm going to be doing some on site repairs then I would like to ask permission to bring June and Jack along as well. We don't know the size of the object and their smaller hands, along with what I have been teaching them, would be a great help" Ratchet voiced.

That caused a majority of the Bots and both humans to look at the medic in shock. Ratchet was actually approving someone to help him! He didn't even allow other Cybertronians to work with unless absolutely necessary. June could see that the children probably had something to do with this and was glad that he was opening up a little.

Optimus looked to be contemplating the idea for a moment then spoke aloud "As long as they wish to come"

"Sure, mum's got a day off today and I have nothing to do" Jack stated, already making his way down the ladder with June right behind him.

As soon as they were on the ground Optimus shouted out "Autobots, transform and roll out!"

Arcee, Bumblebee, Smokescreen, Ratchet and Optimus all changed into their alt modes with Jack sitting on Arcee and June sitting in Ratchet while Wheeljack activated the groundbridge for them. As soon as the bridge's green glow washed the inside of hanger, the transformed Autobots drove through it along with their human passengers.

* * *

100 kilometres from Omega Outpost One

The groundbridge opened to a canyon of red rocks covered with dark yellow sand and the vibrant yellow sun glaring down from the clear, azure blue sky. The five vehicles drove out of the swirling green groundbridge, bringing up dust clouds as they drove across the sand.

They stopped not far from the groundbridge, the humans getting out (Or off in Jack's case) so that the Autobots could change back into their bipedal forms.

"Well at least we don't have to worry about finding it" Jack said, pointing to one side of the canyon where a large, metallic object was jutting out from the cliff face. Smaller mounds of the red rock surrounded it as if they had fallen down from above the object which is more than likely what happened.

Suddenly, June felt a dizzy spell hit her and caused her to stumble a bit. From the corner of her eye, she could see the same thing had happened to Jack. The Autobots hadn't noticed as they had already moved forward, towards the reason for why they had come here.

It only lasted for a second so June put it down to lack of sleep and moved over to where the Autobots were, who were clearing away some of the loose rocks to get a better look at the object. Ratchet touched the top of the object where a green glass lifted up and away, letting a small amount of sand to fall inside of the pod like object.

He had been leaning in there for about 30 seconds before exclaiming "By the Allspark! It's a self-driving spaceship with its own A.I!" Ratchet proclaimed to the others as he looked inside the green hatch that was now open. From what June could see, the vessel was matt black and seamless, as if it was made of only one piece of metal. It also seemed wide enough to fit two Cybertronians of Optimus' size in it as he was before he had gained his upgrades.

"It was designed to keep its passengers in stasis for an undetermined amount of time either until someone came and found it, a main component was damaged that could endanger the passenger or there was something wrong with the passengers" Ratchet shuffled about, seeming to try and take in the whole of the shuttle with his gaze but not move from his spot "Hmm, it's big enough for two medium size Cybertronians and from the amount of berths in here, it's likely that there is two of them. One of which was a sparkling but whoever designed the ship must have been expecting them to be in stasis for a long time. There's old frames surrounding one of the berths and judging from how many there are, they're likely to be in their youngling stage"

Bumblebee let out an excited chirp at the news. Being the youngest (Amongst the Autobots) he must be really happy at the possibility at meeting another Cybertronian his own age. Smokescreen looked happy as well if the grin on his faceplates was anything to go by. Unfortunately, those positive reactions disappeared with what the Medic said next.

"Unfortunately, the ship had been vacated for some time and everything seems to be on its last bit of power. There is some obvious damage done to some items in here and even I don't know what they are meant for" Ratchet sighed, looking unhappy at the thought of not being able to fix them.

"If this was a ship and there is evidence that Cybertronians were in it, then were are the two bots from inside of it?" Arcee asked, shifting her servos into guns as if expecting to be ambushed any second.

"I don't know but weapons are unnecessary in this case Arcee. As I stated before, the ship has been vacated for some time, long before we even made base here" he paused for a moment when he suddenly leaned further into the pod to get a better look at something "There are, however, two separate names on the berths. One reads 'Lunarlight' and the other says 'Jayblade'" he told the rest of them.

June had walked even closer to the ship and was just about to touch the surface of it when a loud beeping rang out from the ship. A female voice emanated from the metal and said "Warning, power failure imminent. Scanning for passengers" a green light ran all over them and the surrounding canyon causing June to be nearly blinded by it and for Ratchet to jump quickly away from the ship "Scan complete. Re-activating passenger's original forms as energy supply at acceptable levels. No longer requires secondary mode. Alternative modes shall be found" the voice finished but the ship had started to hum with white lights running across the surface of it.

" _I know that voice"_ June thought to herself.

"This does not look good" Smokescreen stated, activating his blasters along with the rest of the Bots (Apart from Arcee who had kept hers out).

"If it says the passengers are nearby, then where are the-" Jack started but was cut off when two white lights shot out of the ship, simultaneously hitting both June and Jack. They were encased from head to toe by the light, which was starting to expand both outwards and upwards. Soon, June's sight was completely filled by the blinding light and she could no longer see anyone.

* * *

Autobot's POV

The Autobots there had shouted out in shock as the light obscured their sight of June and Jack. When they saw that the light was expanding, they had attempted to remove the humans from the light but just as Ratchet and Arcee (As they were the closest to the two) were about to touch the white light, it suddenly shut off as quickly as it has activated, leaving five stunned Cybertronians to stare at where their human allies had previously been standing.

What none of them had noticed was that a panel had slid back on the ship (Before the lights had hit the two humans) and with speed that would make a seeker green with envy, a small circular object had floated off to an abandoned military base. Scanning a plane, a pickup truck and sports car that had been abandoned at the side of the road and sending the data back to the main part of the ship. It relayed the information into the two humans, based on their frames and size.

Standing where Jack used to be was a youngling, probably only a bit older than Bumblebee and about the same height as Bulkhead but with a smaller frame width wise. The mech's primary colours were a dark blue (The same colour as Dreadwing but shinier), grey and black. The blue covered his chassis, which had two black windows on them along with small amounts of blue on his upper arms and the bottom of his legs. The bottom of his legs were quiet large and strangely reminded the Bots of Megatron's but slimmer, the peds looking like boots and the purple that was on Megatron's was black on his. The top part was a gun metal grey and he had wheels on the heels of his peds so he was definitely a ground type Cybertronian. He had blue door wings on his back with the other set of tires on his upper arms, the rest of the arms were the same gun metal grey as his legs and ended in long, black talon like servos. His helm was the same blue as his chassis and looked like a human motorcycle helmet and he also had the typical sliver faceplates but the strangest thing about the mech were his optics. They were similar to Arcee's of being two colours but where hers were a blue and purple-pink colour, his was silver with small amounts of blue and in the same shape as Optimus'.

The other figure where June was standing previously was a femme that was a little bit taller than Bumblebee and colours consisted of white, black and some small amounts of teal. She also had a set of wheels on the same place as the mech but her peds looked more like human heels than boots. The bottom half of her legs where white with some teal while the top part was black, her arms had rounded shoulder pads that where white with a line of teal. In between the white and teal metal plates was black and then another white, amour plate before ending in black, pointed servos. She had two small amounts of white armour attached to her hips and a long strip of white that went from her abdominal plating to her chestplates which had another two teal stripes at a diagonal angle. The rest of her chassis being black. In addition to the wheels, she also had two white wings on her back that were faced downwards and suggested that she was a triple changer. Her helm was smooth and rounded like the mech but she had a three pointed white crest that looked slightly like a crown, a single circular stone was in the middle, looking similar to a moonstone. Her face and optics were almost the same as the mech but her optics were the same shape as Arcee, had even less blue in them than the mech (So they looked nearly completely silver) and they were also outlined in teal along with her lip components being painted the same colour.

The both of them were repeatedly turning their optics online and offline, being the human equivalent of blinking. They seemed confused about something and when the femme lifted her servo up towards her faceplate, she froze when she saw the appendage. She looked at Ratchet straight in the optic with a mixture of shock, confusion and some fear. What further shocked the Autobots was that when the femme spoke, the voice that came out of her mouth was undeniably June's.

"What's happened to me?" looking at the side of her to see the mech (Which must have actually been Jack) she revised her initial question to "What's happened to us?"

* * *

So the name for June and Jack's Cybertronian form and alt modes are:

June= Lunarlight and alt modes are a Jaguar F-type and a F-15E Strike Eagle.

Jack= Jayblade and alt mode is a Toyota Tacoma.

Hope you like the story I will update as soon as I can and don't forget to read and review.

-CD


	2. Chapter 2: The Decepticons

What Was Once Forgotten

I do not own Transformers or any of their characters, this is set after season 3 episode 4.

I will also be referring Jack as Jayblade or Jay and June as Lunarlight or Lunar from this point on.

 **[Chapter edited for most mistakes on 17/07/2016]**

"Talking"

" _Thinking_ "

::Comms::

 **Flashback**

 _ **Dreams**_

~Sparkbond~

" **Bumblebee talking** "

{Telepathy}

* * *

Chapter 2: The Decepticons

June, or Lunarlight now, was watching her servos work on a piece of equipment that Ratchet had given her to help with her medical studies. She could not really believe what she was seeing even though it had been nearly a month since they had found the pod, which had lost all of its power as soon as it had finished changing her and Jack.

Ratchet was trying to get the A.I back up and running to see if he could shed some more light on the situation. They didn't know anything except their names and the limited knowledge that they could get from the pod.

 **Flashback**

 **After Ratchet and Bumblebee had helped June and Jack back through the groundbridge (Due to their equilibrium sensors not having been accustomed to their new heights) they had placed them on two boxes so that Ratchet could scan them to make sure that nothing else was wrong while the rest told the other Autobots what had happened. From where she was sitting, she could see their mouths drop open in shock including Ultra Magnus which would have made her smile at such a reaction from the stoic Bot if she wasn't so distracted by her new appearance, plus all the information that was popping into her vision.**

 **Jack passed with a clean bill of health. His defences for his processor weren't quite up to date but were nonetheless strong enough to not be effected by human technology. However, when the Medic was going through June's systems, there was a problem.**

" **I've never seen anything like it. It's as if something has literally wiped your memories clean. It looks like there was nothing there in the first place" Ratchet told her, looking at the data presented on his arm scanner.**

" **Is there anything you can do to get them back?" She asked him, watching as more words ran across her optics showing her energon levels were quite low even though she's never had any.**

 **He passed her a cube of blue, medical grade energon to replenish her supplies. He had already given Jack his own cube, who was now sipping at the corner of the cube and not saying a word.**

 **Ratchet sighed out "I'm afraid not June. The problem is that they are no longer there so there is nothing to get back. The only way to regain them is if you had a backup or through your Sparkmate"**

" **What do you mean by Sparkmate?" She asked, taking a sip of her own energon, which to June, she would describe as tasting electricity and causing her mouth to tingle slightly from it.**

" **A Sparkmate is sort of like when humans marry but the two Cybertronians bond their sparks together so it is a much deeper connection. When Sparkmates bond, they share all their memories so if you were able to find your Sparkmate and either bond again, or even use a cortical psychic patch, then you should be able to regain a majority of your missing memories" After another scan over her spark, Ratchet asked her "I want you to concentrate on your spark and tell me if you feel anything other than your own?"**

 **June did what he asked and closed her optics, concentrating on the source of her being. Humming just behind her chest plates, she felt the orb sending life throughout her whole body. It felt as if there was three pieces to her spark, two thirds of it glowing brightly while the third felt weakened and a bit dull.**

" **It feels like it's split into three parts, two of which are fine while the other is still there but doesn't have a lot of energy" she told him.**

 **He hummed, letting the green beam of light from his scanner run over her spark for (Hopefully) one last time and said "The two parts that you can feel are your spark and your connection to Jack as his Carrier"**

 **Jack had finally come out of his shock to ask the Medic "Doesn't that mean that we can talk to each other mentally"**

 **She saw Ratchet stand up straighter in pride that was most likely from Jack actually paying attention to what he had been teaching them "That is correct. It allowed the creators to feel what their Sparklings were feeling and to also talk to their Sparklings when they were young as their processor developed a lot faster than learning to use their audial sensors"**

 **He then looked at June with a grave look. June didn't like where he was about to go with this conversation and she had a feeling it was to do with her unknown Sparkmate "Considering you have likely been asleep since Cybertron's Golden Age, then there is a chance that he may have been asleep like you. But with the war, the more than likely outcome is that he is offlined and the prolonged sleep, along with the species change, may have prevented you from feeling the pain of it" he said, looking at her sadly.**

 **June and Jack let out simultaneous sighs of disappointment. They were so close to finding out who they really were only for it to be taken away from just as quickly. Their negative moods were hidden though when the other bots made their way over to them "So, how exactly did this happen?" Wheeljack asked looking between the two new Bots.**

 **Ratchet had collected something from the ship before they had left and was putting it in his monitor, causing data to go across the green screen at a rapid pace "A majority of the memory core had retreated into the A.I files which has been heavily encrypted so it will take time to find out the full story and I will also need the ship in order to do so"**

" **I have already contacted Agent Fowler. He is sending a team there as we speak" Optimus stated to the Medic to which Ratchet nodded to show that he had heard.**

" **Although I can't access the A.I files, I was able to pull up the recent memory logs from the ship's database. It seems as if the two of you had crashed landed on this planet centuries ago but sometime over 15 years ago, the part that was keeping them in stasis became damaged. How I don't know but it was enough reason for the A.I to find them an alternative mode to protect themselves" he brought up another lot of data to continue showing what he had discovered "Whoever designed the ship thought of just about everything, even having the foresight to make them blend into an organic world by scanning the dominant species and changing them to fit the planet's needs"**

" **So if they landed on a different planet…" Smokescreen started.**

" **Then the A.I would have scanned the most dominant species of that planet, changing their whole frames so that they were exact copies of them. As humans, they were able to eat human food to replenish themselves instead of needing energon but now that they are back to their original modes, that function is gone"**

" **So we can never return to our human forms?" Jack questioned the Medic from where he was sitting.**

 **Ratchet exhaled, looking like he didn't want to say this knowing how Jack liked some semblance of normalcy "I'm afraid not Jack. That part of you is completely gone and I doubt I will be able to activate that function of the A.I again now that you are surrounded by Cybertronians"**

 **Jack put his helm down in sadness but lifted it again when he felt a servo on his shoulder. He looked up to see Arcee smiling encouragingly at him "Don't worry hot shot, we'll help you out with this" looking at the others he saw them nodding along and smiling at him which in turn caused him to smile.**

" **If you are going to be around us, then it would be a wise choice not to use your human designations in case of Decepticon activity" Ultra Magnus put in.**

" **That would be a good idea. It wouldn't be good to allow the Decepticons to know of either the ship or yourself" Arcee said to them with a frown, definitely not liking the idea of the Decepticons getting their servos on them and neither was June.**

 **Looking up and to the side of her to smile happily at Jack, who sat a bit taller than her, she chuckled a little bit "Well, at least we know our real names now Jayblade"**

 **He smiled for the first time since becoming a Cybertronian "I guess that's true mum- I mean Carrier"**

 **Optimus stepped forward and held out his servo for Jayblade to shake "Then I would like to formally welcome you to the Autobots Jayblade" Jay shook his hand then let go so that he could shake June's as well "And also you Lunarlight" she also took his servo, glad that she had friends to help her and Jay through this.**

 **End Flashback**

Once they got used to walking again, they also found that Lunarlight's servos could change into multiple medical equipment so it seemed that she had been a Medic on both Cybertron and Earth which she was glad for. It meant that she did have something to remember her past life besides Jayblade.

Miko had squealed once she saw that they had both changed to robots and asked them when they were going to change her. She was slightly *cough*largely*cough* upset when she found out that they had already been this way so there wasn't a chance that they could change her making Ratchet say out loud "Thank the Allspark" and receiving a glare from the teen.

Raf had been awestruck when he had seen them and was glad that they could finally understand Bee as well so now they only had to translate for Miko and Fowler.

The agent had been the best reaction by far. He had walked into the facility, after collecting and dropping the ship off to another empty building on base, about to question them on it when he had seen the two of them. After Optimus had explained the situation, he had simply walked back out the door and said "I need my coffee before dealing with this type of alien nonsense, call me when reality is back to normal" and muttering under his breath "Robots changing into humans then back. I swear they do this just so I can suffer through the paperwork" a few of the Autobots laughed at his plight, mainly the two Wreckers along with Bumblebee and Smokescreen.

Jay didn't have any weapons in his systems, causing Miko to groan that he didn't have any awesome weapons to blow something up or smash something but Arcee had been teaching him some moves in order to better protect himself considering he wanted to help the Bots anyway he could. Wheeljack had offered to build him a gun to integrate into his systems, as he had been an inventor before becoming a Wrecker, but it worried Lunarlight when he commented about some of his previous inventions blowing up spontaneously. She didn't like the idea of a blaster in the first place but she knew that it was as much as to protect himself as well as the others so she let it slide, for now at least. As long as Ratchet checked the weapon before it was installed. Besides, with it being a long ranged weapon, it meant he didn't have to be in the middle of a fight to help.

June had also wanted to help so Ratchet had been teaching her about Cybertronian procedures, with her getting the hang of what he was teaching after one or two tries. It was likely due to her already having received similar training before her memories had been wiped away.

They had also found out that the ship had scanned alt modes for them at some point. Jay's chosen vehicle had been a Toyota Tacoma while Lunar had been shocked to learn that she had both a flight mode, an F-15E Strike Eagle, and a land mode, a Jaguar F-type. Ratchet had explained to her that she was a triple changer and was able to have three modes instead of the normal two. It was lucky she wasn't a Seeker as none of them could teach her how to fly (Optimus jetpack was vastly different from changing into an actual plane so he wouldn't be able to help) and she would have likely developed Sky Madness, a disease that happens when a Seeker is unable to fly.

The first time she had changed into her alt mode had been strange due to both the drastic change in perspective and being able to see both inside her interior of the car and behind her by using her mirrors, but Bumblebee and Smokescreen had quickly helped her gain control of using it as their vehicle modes had been similar to hers while Bulkhead had helped Jay with his own larger alt mode.

She was now watching Ratchet as he showed her how to reconnect the circuits in a servo replica in case they became damaged. Wheeljack and Smokescreen had gone scouting for energon at some point while Ultra Magnus, Optimus and Bulkhead had gone somewhere else. Bumblebee had stayed behind to pick up the kids and act as backup along with Arcee should anything happen while the others were away.

Ratchet had explained to her that around this time, Megatron never moved from wherever his base of operations was so it was the best time to look for the energon crystals without him interfering.

The lesson was cut short when the monitor started to beep, signalling that it had found some energon. Ratchet walked over to find out the co-ordinates "A small bit of energon has been detected. Not enough to get the attention of those on the Nemesis though"

Bumblebee had been playing a video game with Raf while Miko watched them before the interruption **"Sorry Raf. We'll finish our game when I get back okay?"**

"Okay, be careful" Raf said, setting down his controls.

" **I'm always careful"** he beeped back to his young friend.

Arcee walked over with Jayblade from their little training session to get ready to be transported to the location.

" **Hey, why don't we let Lunar and Jay come along? It would be good experience for them"** Bumblebee suggested. Ratchet looked like he was about to say something but was quickly interrupted by the Scout continuing on **"It's only a small bit of energon so its low risk and even then, only one or two Vehicons would show up to take a look and we can always call for a groundbridge if there's trouble"**

Ratchet considered what Bumblebee had said, looking between Lunarlight and Jayblade with a thoughtful expression. He finally closed his optics while exhaling in defeat "Fine but any trouble and you Comm straight away or else I'll weld your aft to the medical berth" he threatened, waving one of his many wrenches at them and causing both Bee and Arcee to step back in slight fear of the Medic.

Lunar had laughed at that whilst walking to the area before the groundbridge with the rest of the Bots until she noticed the absence of a certain person. Looking around, she saw that the missing teen was hiding behind a random piece of machinery, just waiting for the groundbridge to activate so she could run through.

Lunarlight quickly and quietly made her way over to Miko and before the teen could protest, she gently picked her up and handed her over to Ratchet to make sure she didn't follow them "Not today Miko"

"Aww, no fair" she pouted in the Medic's servo, her arms crossed as she watched Lunar moving back over to where she had been standing beforehand.

"Ready" Ratchet asked, his other servo on the lever that would activate the groundbridge.

"As we'll ever be" Lunar commented. As soon as the groundbridge activated, they walked through the green portal, disappearing from Ratchet's, Miko's and Raf's sight.

* * *

The Nemesis

Megatron was standing at the command centre of the Nemesis, surveying everything and looking as menacing as ever on the outside but on the inside, he was lifeless and uncaring of what happened around him. The only reason why he was here was to make sure that no bot would mess anything up. Speaking of which...

"Lord Megatron, the scanners have picked a small cache of energon. An insignificant amount that should not be-" The annoying voice of Starscream was already grating on his nerves after a few lines, causing him to growl out "It does not matter if it is insignificant to us Starscream. The Autobots would find even a small scrap of energon useful and I would rather limit their intake of it"

The silver Seeker stuttered from behind the Warlord "Of course Lord Megatron, I'll send some-" He was once again cut off by the giant grey mech "No Starscream, I want you and a few of your fliers to personally check it out" he told the Seeker.

"But I-"

"Are you questioning my authority Starscream?" Megatron's voice became more menacing as his red optics looked over his shoulder to see the Air Commander's own red optics darting about as if trying to find an escape from his gaze.

"N-n-no my Lord. I didn't mean to question, I'll get right on it" he quickly said, placing his servos in the air slightly as if to protect himself from the mech.

Megatron turned his gaze back to look out at the grey sky "See to it immediately" he let the unspoken threat hang in the air.

He could hear the traitorous Seeker flee from the command centre and head out the doorway. Megatron trusted Starscream as much as he trusted a scraplet not to eat metal, but it was better to keep him in his line of sight where he could crush the ideas of betrayal before they fester into something worse than annoyance.

"Soundwave, send Laserbeak to watch Starscream discreetly. I would rather him not start hiding away anymore energon" he told his trusted Technician in Command and long-time friend who was just off to the side of him, typing away at numerous codes and data.

He stepped away and turned around so that he could deploy Laserbeak. The metal bird flew in a circle around the silent mech before making his way out of the command centre and towards where Starscream was heading, Soundwave returning to his previous job once the metal bird was out of sight.

The door opened again and due to Shockwave being in his lab on Earth, and not being the time when the Vehicons changed shift, he assumed it was the red Medic who had entered.

He could hear him stop not far away from where he was standing. The silence only lasted a nano-klik before the Medic was asking him "How are you feeling?"

Megatron didn't even look back at the Medic when he answered "I feel the same as I do every time this moment comes around Knockout and you ask me the same thing. I would appreciate it if you stopped asking me it" Megatron's usual malice was gone when he requested (Instead of demanded which would have shocked the other Decepticons if they listened in) that from the Decepticon Medic. It was replaced by a tired tone instead.

"And as I have told you repeatedly, it is my job as both a Medic and a friend to ask" he told Megatron, his gaze traveling over to Soundwave who to a casual observer, looked the same as he did a moment ago but both Megatron and Knockout, who had spent many hours with the faceless mech, noticed that his typing had slowed down showing that his attention was mainly on their conversation.

"It does not matter. I have searched for a very long time and have repeatedly failed in my mission. There is nothing more I can do but to wait and hope that they did not perish" the Warlord said solemnly.

"Well that's no good, you haven't exactly got the best of patience my Lord" Knockout joked and for a split second, Megatron's lip components lifted up into a slight smile before disappearing in case somebot saw it.

"Indeed Knockout" he replied back, his voice neutral.

* * *

With Lunarlight

Stepping out of the groundbridge, Lunarlight could see that they had ended up in a dark cave that led further into whatever they were in. Luckily, there seemed to be naturally grown moss that gave off a luminescent glow so with that, their optics and headlights they had plenty of light to help them see the way.

Arcee surveyed the cave and then looked behind her to talk to Lunar and Jay "You two stay close to us" she said. She turned her gaze back forward to walk down the tunnel with her energon reader. Bumblebee, Jayblade and Lunarlight following close behind her.

They had been walking for nearly a breem when they came to a split in the road. Arcee held the scanner to both entrances but both were giving off similar readings "Scrap! I can't get a clear reading on which one we need to take" Arcee informed them.

Seeing that they weren't getting any other results, she sighed out "We'll have to split up" after saying this, she looked between Bumblebee and then Lunarlight "Bumblebee, you and Lunar go down the right and I'll go down the left with Jay. Comm if there's an emergency okay?"

" **Okay, come on Lunar"** Bumblebee beeped excitedly, already heading down the right with Lunarlight quickly catching up to him.

They had walked for about half a groon when they finally came upon the small cluster of energon crystals, causing the stone walls to be bathed in a blue glow.

The energon was not deeply embedded into the rock so she and Bumblebee only had to pull on it to loosen the hold of the wall. They then placed the energon crystals they had collected in their subspace storage pockets to take back to base.

Bumblebee had just finished putting the last piece into his subspace when the sound of blaster fire reached their audio sensors from further down the tunnel.

~Carrier, we have a slight problem~ Jayblade said over their bond.

They were already running down the tunnel, Bumblebee activating his blasters in preparation, when she replied ~I can already hear, what happened?~ she asked.

~Starscream and a few of his fliers showed up. Arcee is trying her best but they're pinning us down. We could really use some back up~

The light had been steadily increasing the closer they got to the sounds so she knew that it wouldn't be long until they got to the fight ~We're almost there just hold on for another nano-klik~

They were almost to the opening when the sound of the blasters suddenly stopped, causing Lunar's fear to grow as she and Bumblebee slowed down and quietly looked out from the entrance of the cave to not draw attention to themselves.

* * *

With Jayblade and Arcee a few minutes before

Jayblade and Arcee had been walking around for just under half a groon when they came into a spacious cavern that opened up at the top, showing a clear sky with a few clouds floating by lazily. The luminescent moss' glow had decreased as they had walked through the tunnel until it had stopped completely and all that was left was some moss covered, damp walls. A stream ran through one side of the cavern to the other, disappearing out of sight. There was also multiple caves around the circular and hollowed out area, some of which had obviously been caved in.

"Pretty nice here" Jay said, looking around at the serene picture.

"This planet does have its moments" Arcee commented, enjoying the moment of peace until it was suddenly broken by the sound of jet engines. They both looked up at the opening, just in time to see five jets descend from it and shift mid-air to form into four Eradicons and the Decepticon Air Commander, who landed just in front of the other four.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? An annoying two wheeler and a new recruit" he sneered at them and lifted up his servo to signal to his fliers "A perfect opportunity for target practice don't you agree?" he directed that rhetorical question towards Jay and Arcee and then signalled to open fire on them.

They ducked behind some rubble for protection, side by side and while Arcee was firing off shots towards the Decepticons, Jay contacted his Carrier over their bond ~Carrier, we have a slight problem~ Jayblade said over to her.

~I can already hear, what happened?~ she asked.

~Starscream and a few of his fliers showed up. Arcee is trying her best but they're pinning us down. We could really use some back up~

He took a glance over the rubble to see that Starscream was getting steadily closer towards them. Arcee was trying in vain to hit the evading Seeker who simply dodged the oncoming fire from the blue femme ~We're almost there just hold on for another nano-klik~

He looked over to the side of him when he heard a cry of pain, only to see that Starscream had shot a blast at Arcee's shoulder plate, causing her to cry out in pain and fall back onto the floor as the Seeker stood over their crouched position. One of his missiles aimed directly Jay's faceplate.

"One less Autobot to deal with" he was about to fire when all of a sudden, the white, black and green frame of his Carrier came rushing from the side of him, screaming out "DON'T TOUCH MY YOUNGLING!" and sending a powerful punch to the side of his silver faceplate, making him fly back a few feet and away from them. The Con had to move further back once Bumblebee started aiming his own shots at him.

They retreated behind the rubble. Arcee was aiming one blaster at the Decepticons, keeping them at bay along with Bumblebee while his Carrier patched up the wound on Arcee's shoulder "Low risk my aft. Well at least it can't get any worse" Jay muttered out but just as he finished the sentence, a groundbridge opened up behind the oblivious Seeker and out stepped Megatron himself, followed closely by Soundwave and Knockout.

"You just had to say it didn't you?" Arcee groaned but thankfully, Bumblebee or Arcee must have Commed the base earlier as another groundbridge opened up behind them.

* * *

The Nemesis

Megatron watched Starscream through Laserbeak as he and four Eradicons made their way to the location of the energon. Knockout was stood to the side and slightly behind the grey Warlord, also watching the progression of the Seeker via Soundwave's mask.

"Are you sure it is wise to allow him to be doing this even if it is a menial task my Lord" Knockout questioned.

Megatron didn't look away from the feed when he replied "Think of this as a test to see how far his loyalty will stretch. Will he bring all the energon back or will he sneak away from the rest of them to hide some for later use?"

Knockout watched the screen with plain boredom written across his faceplate. That is, until they finally descended into an opening at the top of a mountain to see a familiar two wheeler along with an unknown grey, blue and black mech.

"Since when did the Autobots get a new recruit?" Knockout asked in surprise, looking up towards the Warlord to see if he had the answer "They don't have a spacebridge and we would have noticed if a ship had arrived"

Megatron looked away from the screen and down at the Medic "It is most concerning that he managed to evade our sensors"

They turned back to the screen when they heard a cry of "DON'T TOUCH MY YOUNGLING!" followed by a femme, using her right servo to punch Starscream in the faceplate and away from her youngling and the blue femme. The Autobot Scout following close behind her.

Megatron's spark stopped for a nano-klik when he got a good look at the green, black and white coloured femme _"It can't be"_ he was frozen in place as he watch the femme duck down behind some rubble along with the Autobot Scout, the two wheeler and her youngling.

He quickly shook himself out of his shock once he saw that the blasts were getting closer to them and shouted at Soundwave "I WANT A GROUNDBRIDGE TO THAT LOCATION NOW SOUNDWAVE!" The volume causing several Vehicons to jump from their position and re-starting the Medic who had also been staring at the video with widened optics.

Soundwave wasted no time in opening a groundbridge directly in front of Megatron who immediately ran through the green vortex, both Knockout and Soundwave only a few steps behind their leader.

They stepped out just in time to see another groundbridge open up not far behind the Autobots.

Megatron saw that Starscream had moved so that he was standing behind the four Eradicons, watching safely from behind his fliers as they kept shooting at the other Cybertronians. His back was facing away from his leader so he had not realised that he was there until the grey mech shouted at him "STARSCREAM, CEASEFIRE IMMEDIATELY!" His voice was so sudden that the Eradicons did not need to be told by Starscream to stop as Megatron's voice had caused them to immediately do so in fear and for Starscream to jump and turn around to face him.

"Lord Megatron I was not expecting-"

"I have no time for your grovelling" he said angrily as he pushed the Seeker out of his way (And from the dull thud, with enough force to send the flyer to the ground) while he charged towards where the Autobots were as they made their way to their own groundbridge.

The youngling _"Jay. It's Jay!"_ and two wheeler had already passed through the groundbridge and the femme was also about to step into it when he shouted out "LUNAR!" which caused her to stop mid-step and turn back to stare at him along with the Scout. He stopped running when he got a good look at her silver optics which he thought he would never see again. They held confusion and fear but the main reason for his stop was the lack of true recognition there, it was as if she didn't know who he was except for the basics.

His abrupt halt gave the Scout the opportunity to grab Lunar's servo and pull her through the groundbridge which closed after they stepped through it.

Megatron stood where he was, staring at where Lunar had disappeared with his servos clenching and unclenching in frustration "I was so close" he gritted out, the anger behind it aimed at the Scout for taking Lunar away while he was distracted and at the blue femme for taking Jay.

Starscream watched from where he stood as Megatron just stood there in silence _"How does he know that femme?"_ he thought as he saw Knockout walk towards the Decepticon Lord who seemed to be in a daze.

"Don't worry my Lord, we know where they are now and we will get them back" Knockout told him confidently. Nothing was going to stop him with this important of a mission.

Megatron said nothing. All he could think was _"I almost had them. But why did she look at me like that?"_ but the more important question going through his head was _"What happened to her all these years?"_

* * *

Nano-klik- 1 second

Breem- 8.3 minutes

Groon- 1 hour

Solar Cycle- 1 day

Orn- 13 days

Stellar Cycle- 1 year

Vorn- 83 years

 **Kaleia:** I'll give the story a go but it could take a while.

Thanks for all the reviews I'll try to update as soon as possible.

-CD


	3. Chapter 3: Gone

What Was Once Forgotten

I do not own Transformers or any of their characters, this is set after season 3 episode 4.

 **[Chapter edited for most mistakes on 17/07/2016]**

"Talking"

" _Thinking_ "

::Comms::

 **Flashback**

 _ **Dreams**_

" **Bumblebee talking** "

{Telepathy}

* * *

Chapter 3: Gone

Both Lunarlight and Bumblebee ran out of the groundbridge in a hurry to get away from the Decepticon leader, even though he was no longer following them. They were both venting heavily in fear at the experience as the bridge shut off behind them.

" **How did he know your name?"** Bumblebee suddenly asked. He was staring at Lunar in confusion but only received a confused look of her own.

"I don't know" she whispered to the Scout in shock. She looked up to see that Ratchet had started to properly fix up Arcee's shoulder and Jay was just standing off to the side of them "Bee, let's just keep this between us okay? I don't want to worry anyone, especially Jay" she told him, worry filling her optics at the thought of possibly knowing the tyrant. Jack may hide it well but she knew that he feared the Decepticon leader. All the humans did to some degree but they hid it well from the others. Bumblebee seemed to understand this and nodded his helm in agreement.

"What happened?" Ratchet demanded, still sorting out Arcee's shoulder. He hadn't noticed that they were having a conversation between themselves because his back was to them.

" **We managed to find the energon but we had split up earlier. When Lunar and I heard the sound of blaster fire, we ran towards it to see Arcee and Jay pinned down by Starscream and some Eradicons. We managed to regroup but just before our groundbridge opened, the Decepticon's own groundbridge opened and out came Megatron, Knockout and Soundwave!"**

Ratchet stared at the Scout with his mouth agape but it soon disappeared to be replaced by a calm expression that slightly worried the Scout as the orange and white Bot only got like that when he was going to reprimand somebot. Bee had the right to be worried as Ratchet picked up a nearby wrench (He always seemed to have at least one of them near his servo) which he threw directly at the Scout. It flew across the space between them so fast, that Bumblebee had no time to move before it directly hit him between the optics with a clang, making him stumble back a bit.

"YOU FOOLISH YOUNGLING! I TOLD YOU TO BE CAREFUL OR ELSE!" Ratchet shouted at the Bot, who was rubbing the spot between his optics in an attempt to lessen the pain.

"Cool it Ratch. It's not Bee's fault and it wasn't like there was enough energon there to require the commanding officers to get involved. Heck, Starscream was a surprise and I don't think that he would have called for backup, not with all scraping up he has to do just to get back on Megatron's slightly less bad side" Arcee voiced.

Jayblade rubbed his chin in thought "If that's true then what caused them to come?" no one answered the mech and Bee kept silent which Lunar was grateful for.

"I can't believe that you technically went up against Screamer, Doc Knock, Slendercon and King Con all at once! I didn't even get any pics of it!" Miko said in a distressed tone, flopping dramatically onto the floor next to Jay's peds. Rafael was currently near the controls of the groundbridge with his laptop out, most likely having been the one to shut it off while Ratchet attended to Arcee.

"Whatever caused them to come, we will have to be careful if we are to send you out on anymore missions. Scouting or not" Ratchet said to both Lunarlight and Jayblade, finally finishing Arcee's shoulder. Due to this, he missed to look that passed between Bee and Lunar, silently agreeing that only in an emergency should they leave base.

* * *

Time skip

Time passed and it seemed that the Decepticons had upped their game. Even if it turned out to be only a shard of energon, all of the commanding officers turned up, bar Shockwave, and it always ended the same way. The Wreckers would go up against Predaking, Starscream would attack Arcee and Optimus would go up against Megatron while Soundwave and Knockout stayed out of the fighting and went to retrieve what they came for. The rest of the Decepticons would go after Smokescreen, Bumblebee and, when he did go out on the battlefield, Ratchet. Once they had got whatever they had come for, they would quickly leave and wasting no time in their escape.

Wheeljack had finally finished designing and creating a gun for Jay, using scrap metal from the ruined parts of his old ship as excess parts. The gun looked a lot like a human rifle so that he didn't have to get to close to the fighting just yet. He had managed to hit targets from nearly over 100 metres away with it, but he still needed practice before he was ready to go into an actual fight so close range weapons like swords were not needed yet. But it wasn't like they had the materials to make a durable one, the gun had been pushing it with their limited supplies.

At the moment, Lunarlight was watching over the console as Ratchet had left the base when there was a distress call over the Comms. Bee had been hit by a lucky shot from a Vehicon as they protected Knockout while the red mech retrieved a Predecon skull. Soundwave, Starscream and Predaking were also there along with Megatron who was fighting Optimus.

She and Jayblade where watching everyone's vitals, both worried as they noticed the steady decrease of Bumblebee's energon levels. Miko was currently home with an upset stomach so her host parents had kept her in bed most of the day and Raf was sitting in front of the two of them on the human part of the base, watching the screen along with them with increasing worry at his friend's condition.

::Lunarlight, we are in need of medical assistance:: Ultra Magnus Commed them, the sound of firing blasters coming from the background.

::What's wrong?:: she asked, trying to speculate why he did not just ask Ratchet since they would only contact her if it was a medical problem and Ratchet was already there.

::While Ratchet was attending Bumblebee's injuries, he was knocked unconscious from an explosion that happened only a few feet away from him. One of the Decepticons must have set it up to likely keep us back from our advancements. Bumblebee still requires some assistance as well:: he replied.

::Understood, we'll be right there:: she told him. Once she ended the Comm, she looked down towards the human teenager "Raf, Jay and I are needed to help Ratchet and Bumblebee. Can you handle the groundbridge controls?"

"Sure" the teen said, setting his laptop up to remotely control the bridge.

She then turned towards Jayblade "I'll need your help to keep the Cons away with both Ratchet and Bee down, think you can do it?" She asked her son.

"I got your back" he told her, shifting his servos into their new blaster form in preparation.

They stepped in front of the groundbridge, ready to be bridge directly into to the middle of the fight.

"I'll try and put you as close as I can to Ratchet and Bee's signal" Rafael said as he activated the groundbridge, the green vortex coming to life in front of the two Cybertronians.

"Thanks Raf" they both said, stepping through the groundbridge once it activated.

Stepping out of the groundbridge, they arrived a few feet behind the unconscious form of Ratchet and Bee who was holding his abdominal plating with Smokescreen standing protectively over the two, keeping most of the Cons away from them.

"Glad you could make it" Smokescreen shouted over the sounds of battle.

"Wouldn't miss it" Jay shouted back. He stood on the other side of the two wounded Autobots so that he and Smokescreen were protecting each other's back while keeping the wounded between them. Lunar went straight to Bumblebee to finish the job Ratchet had started on it.

From what Lunar could see before she focused all her attention to Bumblebee, Ultra Magnus, Wheeljack and Bulkhead were trying to find a weakness in the dragon like Predacon, Arcee was fighting Starscream and she assumed that Optimus was still going up against Megatron. She couldn't see where Knockout and Soundwave was but she guessed they were nearby. Quiet a few of the lower ranked Decepticons were engaging Smokescreen and Jayblade but they were keep the Cons at bay so she got back to helping Bee.

* * *

Megatron's POV

Megatron relentlessly attacked Prime with his sword. His anger had been steadily increasing when Lunar and Jay never showed up to any of the battles. It at least meant that the Autobots weren't putting them in danger and for that, he was glad but it didn't stop him from relieving some of that built up tension by fighting Prime.

::Lord Megatron, I have retrieved the Predacon bone:: Knockout informed.

He punched Optimus in the helm, knocking the Autobot away from himself so that he could reply to the Medic. Although Optimus had gained a stronger armour, Megatron had been aiming at and repeatedly hitting that same spot to daze the Prime ::Excellent, any sign of them?::

::None my Lord::

::Then this time was a failure as well:: ending the Comm, he shouted out for all to hear "DECEPTICONS FALL..." He was suddenly cut off when he was interrupted by a Vehicon Comming him.

::My Lord, those two that you asked us to keep an optic out for have just turned up::

Megatron grinned, showing his pointed denta to Optimus who had been watching the Decepticon Warlord with growing unease since he had abruptly cut off the command.

::Where are they?:: he demanded.

::They are currently with the Autobot's wounded Scout and Medic. The femme is tending to the Scout's wounds while the mech is helping the one know as Smokescreen to keep us away:: the Vehicon responded.

"So she is still a Medic after all this time" the Decepticon leader thought "At least some things don't change" putting those thoughts to the back of his processor, he practically purred out the statement ::Then it is time to activate the plan::

"It will all be over soon" Megatron thought with some excitement.

* * *

With Lunarlight

Lunar had just finished repairing Bumblebee (The blast had been dangerously close to his T-cog) and was about to try and bring Ratchet back online when the blasts of energon, that had previously been aiming at them, abruptly stopped.

"Hey! Why did you stop?" Smokescreen shouted at the Decepticons. He looked very much confused at why they had ceased firing. He had stopped firing himself but kept his blasters out, should they start up again.

Lunarlight looked around to see that absolutely no one was firing at them at all, just looking. Her bad feeling was starting to rise but it increased tenfold when Soundwave dropped from the sky, landing between Smokescreen and Bumblebee. The black and yellow mech had just stood back up, only to fall back down unconscious when Soundwave extended two of his tentacle like wires to shock the Scout and Rookie. If that wasn't bad enough, Knockout decided to come screeching to a halt next to them as well.

Jay and Lunar got back to back with him facing Soundwave while she faced the red Medic. Getting into a defensive stance, she really wished that she had asked Wheeljack if he could make her a weapon but then again, she still probably wouldn't use it. She didn't feel like she could ever take a life, no matter what the situation was. If they got out of this situation though, she was going to take Arcee up on that offer to learn some defensive moves. She always had her medical tools to use but they would require her to get in close with the Con and as far as she knew, she had never learned how to fight.

"Easy you two. We don't want to hurt you" Knockout said soothingly, his servos held out in a non-threatening manner, one of which was still holding what looked to be the end of a Predacon tail bone.

"And why should we trust you?" she said, watching him closely in case he made any sudden movements to attack.

Knockout stared into Lunar's silver optics, seeming to look for something so she guarded her emotions to try and hide the fear by only allowing her optics to show distrust and weariness. When it looked like he couldn't find what he was looking for, his shoulder plates dropped in what looked like sadness but why would he have such an emotion towards her? Did she know him as well before she lost her memories?

"Because you trusted me before and I'm going to find out what happened to you. I'm sorry" was the last thing she heard when everything went black. This is after she felt a stinging sensation on the back of her neck. She did see, before becoming unconscious, that Knockout ran forward to catch her and then there was nothing.

* * *

Megatron's POV

::We have them::

::Perfect, I will be there in a nano-klik:: Megatron ended the Comm and gave the signal for Predacon to end his fight with the Wreckers by charging at them and pushing them straight into a cliff. When Predaking was sure that they wouldn't be moving for a while, he bounded his way over to where Megatron and Optimus were, ramming into the Prime's side and pushing him away. Megatron used this opportunity to change into his alt mode (As it was the quicker option) and flew directly over to where the others were.

He changed back mid-air, landing next to Knockout who was holding Lunar whilst Soundwave had one of Jayblade's arms over his shoulder plates to keep him up right. Megatron bent down to Knockout's level in order to take Lunarlight off of him, holding her bridal style as he straightened back up.

He looked at Lunar's face plate, taking in her appearance which hadn't changed since the last time he had seen her. He had often thought that he would never be able to see her again so to finally be able to hold her brought a soft smile to his faceplates, one that he knew Knockout and Soundwave had not seen since before the war. It soon disappeared when he realised that if he didn't want the Autobots to get their servos on them again, then they would have to leave and soon.

"Soundwave, prepare the groundbridge. We are leaving immediately" he told the silent mech who nodded his helm. Coordinates lit up on his mask and soon enough, a groundbridge opened up in front of them. Knockout took Jayblade's other arm so that he was carried in between Soundwave and Knockout, which was a bit awkward due to the size difference but they managed.

They went through first with Megatron right behind them but just before he stepped through, he turned back to see that Optimus had gotten rid of Predaking (Even if it was only for a moment) and was flying straight towards them but even with his new wings, he wouldn't be fast enough to get to them in time. He shifted Lunar into a more comfortable position (So that he did not damage her wings) and turned back to the groundbridge, leaving just in time for him to hear Optimus shout out "NO!" before the bridge closed behind him.

Autobot's POV

Optimus reached the groundbridge just as it closed behind Megatron and Lunarlight.

"Why did he take them?" Optimus thought. The fight between the other Decepticons had finally ended with the Decepticons (Who had wings) flying away and with the ground type Vehicons driving away. Once they were at a relatively safe distance, another groundbridge opened for them and swiftly closed behind them so that the Autobots were unable to reach them in time.

With all the Cons gone, the Autobots regrouped around Ratchet, Bumblebee and Smokescreen who were coming back online with help from Arcee and Wheeljack.

"Uh, what happened? Did we win?" Smokescreen asked as he got up. Looking around, he noticed that they were missing two Bots "Where's Lunar and Jay?"

"I'm afraid that Lunarlight and Jayblade were captured by the Decepticons" Optimus said in a grave tone.

Arcee growled in anger "Those slagheads had better not a lay a harmful diget on them"

"Why would they take them?" Bulkhead asked.

"Who cares about the why. What matters now is how do we get them back?" Wheeljack asked, not liking that they were with the Decepticons. Who knows what the Cons were doing to them.

"They've been planning this for a while" Ultra Magnus stated, making all the Autobots look at him in confusion.

"What makes you say that?" Ratchet questioned.

"Ever since they saw them, the Decepticons have been using the same method; always fighting against the same opponents each time whenever energon or a Predacon bone shows up. They planned this in advance, waiting for them to turn back up"

"But that still doesn't tell us why they took them" Arcee pointed out.

Bumblebee was quiet when he piped in but everybody could hear what he said "Uh… I might know why"

Seeing the curious looks he was receiving, the black and yellow mech explained "It happened during Lunar's and Jay's first time in the field. Just before we were about to go through the groundbridge, Megatron shouted out Lunar's name. I think he knew her before she lost her memories"

"So he knew her before the war started. But wouldn't Optimus have seen her too if she knew Megatron?" Smokescreen asked but no one could give him an answer.

"At the moment, that is not our concern. Our top priority right now is how we are going to retrieve the two" Optimus reminded them of the more important matter at hand "It is unlikely that the Decepticons will return so for the time being, all we can do is plan and wait"

All of them had worried looks on their faceplates. They all just hoped that the two of them would be okay until they could rescue them.

* * *

On board the Nemesis

Megatron couldn't believe it as he exited the groundbridge. He finally had them both back and Unicron himself would have to take them from his cold dead servos before he let them go again.

The Nemesis command centre was deathly silent as they watched their Lord carry the unconscious femme in a surprisingly gentle hold. Starscream had just walked in, after putting the Predecon back in its kennel, but remained silent so not to draw any attention to himself. He, along with the rest of the Decepticons there, we're all wondering why Megatron was so desperate to get his servos on the femme and youngling.

Soundwave activated the screens and speakers so that the whole of the Nemesis could hear what their Lord had to say. The Warlord glared at the screen that would show the rest of the Decepticons the message he had for them "Decepticons, from this moment forward the femme, Lunarlight and the youngling, Jayblade are under my protection. If any of you so much as process the thought of harming either of them, I will personally rip your very spark form its chamber, so slowly and painfully that not even Primus himself could help you" Megatron had a satisfied smirk on his faceplate as he could practically see the chill go down their spinal struts from the threat.

The screens turned back off once he had finished. Megatron's attention turning to Knockout when he cleared his vocal cords to get his attention "I would like to take them to the medical bay for an examination my Lord" he wasn't allowing any of his emotions to show through, most likely waiting until he was in the safety of the med bay before he allowed his worry for the two to show.

Megatron followed Knockout and Soundwave out of the command centre, straight towards the medical bay. Once he reached it, he placed Lunarlight gently on one of the berths while they did the same for Jayblade.

It was silent for a while as Knockout picked up a device and scanned Jayblade for any injuries "He seems to be fine, low on energon but that is to be expected living with the Autobots. Other than that he is in perfect health"

He then did the same for Lunarlight but paused near both her spark and helm which made his uneasy feeling grow "Why did you pause?" the Warlord asked.

Checking over the readings again, the red mech finally said "You've probably been wonder why your sparkbond has not been responding to one another" Knockout said And it was true. After finding that she was alive, Megatron had attempted to reach her over the bond with no success. He decided to continue listening to the red mech's explanation to know why "Her spark hasn't been reacting to yours both due to the amount of time you have been apart and because the left over dark energon makes it seem like you are not there"

It didn't seem like that much of a problem to him. He would just have to slowly reform the bond. It could take some time but for her, he would wait forever to regain what he has lost. The problem was that Megatron had saw the red Medic pause at her helm as well and it was that which had set his tanks churning, even if he did not show any sign of it effecting him "And her processor?"

Knockout fidgeted a bit before answering "It would seem that her Cerebral Processor has been damaged"

Megatron's EM fields where becoming so dangerously violent that Knockout and Soundwave could feel the electric charges from his anger "How so?" he asked but was thinking of many different ways to kill the Autobots if they had done this to her.

"It looks like a scraplet went after her memories and left everything else. Anything before the Golden Age has simply been deleted, so I doubt it was an Autobot" Knockout voiced, knowing exactly what his Lord had been thinking. As much as he disliked the Autobots, having Megatron go after them as he was now could either end good for them or bad, you could never tell with Megatron's wrath.

Getting back to the conversation at hand, Knockout could see that Megatron had pieced together what he was say but the red mech decided to confirm those thoughts for him "That means she doesn't remember me, Soundwave or you my Lord. Everything about us and her are completely gone"

* * *

GoldenEagle13: Thank you for the feedback it's really helpful and glad you like the story, I'll try and add some more commas in.

Kaleia: Thanks for the review and hopefully you won't have to wait long for the next one.

LuisJM: Yeah, you called it and I'm afraid you will have to wait for the answers to your questions. Also, I love your Transformers Season 3 stories, they are brilliant!

Thunder angel13: Thank you for the review, I'll update as soon as I can.

Authors Note: Thank you all for the favourites and for following this story. As I have said in my Sparks of Magic story I may put some stories on a small hiatus as I have returned to college and it happens that the courses I chose are all quite time consuming. I promise that this story along with Sparks of Magic are not going to be on hiatus but I can't make any promises for previous stories or new ones I plan to post, goodbye until the next update.

-CD


End file.
